Ellen Kielle
Ellen Kielle (エレンキール - Eren Kīru) is a Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar who has abandoned her post as the Segunda ''(2nd) Espada after the arrival of Aizen officially coming into Hueco Mundo as his base operation. As a newcomer of Karakura Town of the Human World, she has no where to go but roam the streets aimlessly and happens to come across many troubles. She's been to many fights against human gangs and so on due to her weird appearance. Appearance Ellen Kielle, resembling a normal, young Human adult in her early twenties is a slender Arrancar with slight lean-built body and also fairly taller than average standards. Her long, flowing, thick, and wild hair, black in color, reaches down to her hips with a fringe on the left side of her face that partly covers her eye. Her eyes, while only one can be seen, is golden yellow-colored surrounding a slit, and her pupil bears resemblance to a snake's. It can be seen often glowing dimly especially whenever she is in the midst of darkness. All of them pairs up together in total amount to her sharp features. Her pitch black upper lip, and also her fairly pale skin adds up to her sharp features. One of the most unusual thing about her appearance is that she has black markings visible on her left chin, which is part of her Resurrección form. Her right eye is always covered by bandages that wrap around the middle side of her forehead. It is used to cover up the eye that she lost a long time ago when she fought a Vasto lorde. The bandage itself is the remnants of her hollow mask, but it does not extinguish her to be a hollow at first. Her mask is seen to be unique, as its colour is close to black, rather than bone-white like the others. Until she releases Resurrección her true hollow mask form will be shown. Her hollow hole's the size of a regular golf ball, located at her right shoulder blade and is mainly hidden by her clothing. Her Espada Tattoo is located on her neck at the left side, hidden behind her long-collared attires from being seen by any individuals. Although no longer part of the Espadas, in her case, she has not been able to get rid of it. She is to be seen scratching her neck quite often and many would think she was just itching, though after scratching her fingers are partly covered in her blood. Even if her skin regenerates, her Espada Tattoo remains. When Ellen was still a member of the Espada, she wore the normal Arrancar uniform, although some modifications are made. Like all the other Arrancar uniforms, she wears a jacket, a white hakama, black tabi and white zori. The jacket seems a little tight than normal and white in color that covers up to the upper part of her breasts. The collars are spiked up, upturned to the lower part of her cheeks that sometimes covers her markings. Her sash is hidden behind the lower part of her jacket, however its colour is golden-yellow. Personality Back when she was in Hueco Mundo, her nature was described to be brutal, cold, and also sadistic. These nature comes from her bloodlust to kill Hollows endlessly. However, between her and the other Espada members, she was known to be very intelligent, smart, but quiet and mysterious which is shown when she refused to share information about herself and tried to only keep watch of everything that comes to the scope of her eye. She, whenever provoked by others she does not particularly like, occasionally shows of her razor sharp fangs, and in addition, releases her Reiatsu in order to intimidate them, all this focusing to a warning to those who challenges her. When given enough time, she has a habit of sleeping or taking a power nap whenever she is on duty. And whenever she wakes up, a frown can be seen upon her features as if she had nightmares during her sleep or power nap. Ellen also does not have any loyalty towards anyone, even if she used to work under Aizen. Whatever Aizen gives her orders, she mostly responded saying "I refuse" when she does not wish or willing to do so. She'd only accepts orders which peaks her interests, but only if Aizen explains in clear details. In Aizen and Gin's opinion, she is the most opposite of Ulquiorra Cifer when it comes to loyalty. But everything else such as their appearance and personality is coincidently the same, although Ellen has more human-like emotions and understands the definition to have a heart unlike other Arrancars. Ellen describes her relationship with Ulquiorra as nothing, since they've seldom spoken to one another. They have done missions together but they both have done them seperately instead of being a team. He once expained to Aizen while witnessing her, that she rather work on her own. Her observations has been classified being at the same level as his and her abilities were shown to be more above his own. Ulquiorra even noted that he surprisingly does respect her for being at the same intellect as him, though loathes her for not doing what she is told to do by Aizen. Since her arrival to the World of the Living, she became aware of her surroundings, and noticeably more caring as she is a Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Her usual silent nature became more of a caring nature to her surroundings, noticeably when she helped the Humans instead of occurring destruction around her with her power. However, her usual silent nature that likes to observe stays still, evident when she tries to observe their nature and personalities. Since she occasionally is targeted by human gangs from her sharp features, she does try her best not hurting them by using a bit of her Reiatsu to create fear towards her if it's enough to scare them off without lifting a finger. That alone, shows that she's careful to things she sees as fragile. Her frowns are seen to be very sinister which can instantly cause anyone to be in a state of fear. While she frowns, she tilts her head down so her face appears dark. Despite her change of personality when she is at the Human World, she has a short temper that can be resolved quickly if she calms down. Even though she won't do any physical damage when she wishes while angry, she can easily crush any person's emotional state. History Before Ellen Kielle had died as a Human at the World of the Living, she was once Royalty where she was a Legendary yet infamous 'Hero' of the Old Century. She was crowned the rank as Paladin of the Ridgewood Incorporation that then was under her orders when her father had died from her own hands that was part of her becoming infamous. Apparently she noted her own father to be a disgrace as the King of Ridgewood Incorporated, due to his soft and kind-hearted personality, that made their batallion lose many previous battles. In battle, she is mentioned to be incredibly deadly but crafty, as she slaughters her fiends. Unlike her men that wields swords, she had steel-plated claws as she appreciates being in closer combat as she creates bloodshed. Either than that, she was known to have sacrificed thousands of her own men, more than her father has sent to their deaths. Even though sacrifices were made, most of her known battles were successful against enemies and her kingdom flourished because of that. Ellen Kielle was a dragon-like Adjuchas hollow who has been feared by many at Hueco Mundo due to her daily consumption of less classed hollows. Like all hollows, she has the greed of gaining more power as it's to eat or be eaten situation at Hueco Mundo, and to become a Vasto Lorde. She considers herself as a deity due to her fact being unable to be vanquished by anyone. That changed when a Vasto Lorde-Class Menos appeared, stripping off Ellen's title of being the most unbeatable. Even though she lost both her fight along with her right eye through the battle, she was very grateful that she finally has fallen, leaving her barely alive and let the person choose her fate. The person then says that it does not aquire her death as she had the potential of being something greater than that. Ellen knew what the Vasto Lorde meant as the reason why it had beaten her wasn't to prove who is the strongest, but to understand each others willpower. Just from encountering a Vasto Lorde for the first time, her goals became clearer but stays the same: gaining power. Not to destroy and conquer but to protect those dear to her. She decided not to regenerate her eye as it's now considered her a treasured memory. Even after being defeated by a Vasto Lorde, she continues to devour countless of Hollows in order to become a Vasto Lorde herself, to use that power to defend herself and others in the future. As she notices her strength is increasing, she then focuses on her speed and agility which is important in order to defend. Several years ago, Ellen was the second Espada once she was found by Aizen while she hunted a lower Adjuchas-classed hollow. She was chosen as she is well known for her great speed, power and fear from hollows which was shown that day. She is not loyal towards Aizen, though sometimes takes his orders. Although she was quite fond of Gin Ichimaru due to him being mysterious that peeked her interest, and considers him to be the a little bit the same as her personality-wise. Even though she wishes to ask him questions about himself, she restrains doing so and waits that one day, he'd explains it himself. It shows that she has respect to those she's interested in. While she's an Espada, she finally reached her lifetime goal: to be a Vasto Lorde. However, she had no intentions to tell anyone about her achievement especially Aizen, since he's looking for them to use. She has no desires to be part of Aizen's Army which she calls as his "Dogs" like Ulquiorra and some others. In order to hide the fact that she's a Vasto Lorde, she blocks a bit of her Reiatsu until it's about the same level it was when she was an Adjuchas. Until then, no one noticed her changes as she kept calm as always. When she first met Aizen, she immediately knew what sort of person he was and what his intentions are. The fact that he uses hollows and others as experiments to boost their capabilities was considered to her as cheating as she tries hard for so many countless decades try to become a Vasto Lorde that she now is. She refuses to participate in his plans and experiments that he offered her in order to become stronger than she is currently, even though she already was exposed by the Hōgyoku which gave her the humanoid form like other Arrancars. Even the fact that Aizen himself has the Hōgyoku was far beyond imagination, as it contains more power than anyone that has the ability to hold. Situations has become worse for Ellen while Aizen has taken over Las Noches and decided to flee into the World of the Living. The Espadas however has acted that she died somewhere at Hueco Mundo due to her sudden disappearance of her Spiritual Pressure but of course, has doubts that an Espada as powerful as her died from something unknown. Before leaving Hueco Mundo using the Garganta, she conceals her Spiritual Pressure so she won't get any attention from hollows, shinigamis and spiritual-aware humans. Of course, she knew that her disappearance fools no one especially Aizen. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': As told very often, she relies on hand-to-hand combat. Most of her opponents sees that her not handling her sword or other weapons is an act of arrogance, to think that with just her fists and feet she's able to win from fights and battles. In spite of that, she proves them wrong that even without a weapon, there's always a chance of being victorious. [[w:c:bleach:Zanjutsu|'Expert Swordsman']]: While relying on her hand-to-hand combat skills and utilizing it in most of her battles, she has shown her proficiency in swordsmanship, enough to match a Lieutenant-class or even Captain-class. She rarely unsheathes her Zanpakutō in battle unless she is provoked, and thus, lacked control of it after so long time. She has shown to be very crafty, high-skilled, enough to fight several Lieutenant-class Shinigami at times, but most of her errors are her own carelessness and lack of control in using her Zanpakutō. Her expertise in swordsmanship can also be shown on both of her hands, constantly switching from her right hand, which she uses the most, to her left hand, to which she has shown, yet, great swordsmanship, enough to mimic her right hand. Enhanced Strength: In defiance of her slim and slender appearance, her strength is far beyond normal levels that is achievable by average people. She can physically and grievously injure others without showing any effort; just by doing a few medium-leveled punches is able to knock a person far enough and smash him or her through a building. She can throw quick and hard punches to enemies that are Lieutenant-class and up as her attacks are far too vigorous. When she was unable to scare off Human gangs that refuses to stay away from her, she flicked one of the human's forehead, which resolved to either them flying across the street or breaking their skull from where they stand. Another simple evidence of how great her strength is other than an incomprehensible level of power, she is able to wield her ginormous sword with a single hand, and can still perform normal swordsmanship in her own ways without showing any tiring signs and efforts. [[w:c:bleach:Hierro|'Enhanced Hierro']]: One of the most basic and passive Arrancar's techniques. Hierro allows an Arrancar to passively harden his or her own skin by using the Reiatsu. Few Arrancar do have their own styles of use, allowing their separate Hierro to receive augmentation. In Ellen Kielle's case, her augmented Hierro allows her to receive no damage at all even though she is struck with an attack that will be enough to kill a person, grab sharp blades or swords, and many other defensive uses. She does not only use her augmented Hierro for defensive options, but also for offensive options. In addition to her already impressive strength, plus the power of her augmented Hierro, she is able to throw her enemies to a considerable distance with only light punches or kicks, and if she uses both of them at full force, she is able to kill by brute force without any shown effort. Enhanced Pesquisa '(探査回路 (ペスキス), ''Pesukisu; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): One of the most basic and passive Arrancar's techniques. Pesquisa allows an Arrancar to passively detect any Reiatsu sources and determine one's power levels just by looking, and some, just by glancing at them. Ellen Kielle's Pesquisa seems to be augmented by her habit of observing Humans, and has also shown a considerable skill while using her Pesquisa. Just by glancing at a single person, in a second she will be able to determine the power levels of that particular person. Also, her augmented Pesquisa does not only allows her to detect spiritual power at the scope of her eyes, but also the people around in her vicinity at the same time, determining their separate power levels one by one. She uses this to her advantage while in combat; if the spiritual pressure she sensed from the one she's fighting is weak, she will push her powers more. If the spiritual pressure she sensed is strong, she will have to fight using strategies. [[w:c:bleach:Reiryoku|'''Immense Spiritual Power]]: As the former second Espada, Ellen Kielle has a considerable amount of Reiryoku stocked inside her. When measured, it can reach up to the levels of Captain-class Shinigami, or even far away higher. Her Reiryoku can be used for many things, as such, she is able to augment the power of her already augmented Hierro, or even augment the power of her already impressive strength. Because it is vast, she is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō inside Las Noches, for her immediate Reiatsu when releasing can destroy the dome entirely. Also, because it is vast, she has high risk of being traced down by her enemies, mostly Hollows, and other beings that have spiritual awareness. Fully, all of her spiritual power comes from the fact that she is a Vasto Lorde. Her immense spiritual power matches that of a Captain-level Shinigami, and had increased ever since the Winter War. It is currently beyond Captain-level Shinigami, although she has the ability to completely mask her presence. When she exerts it at full force, her Reiatsu glows in golden yellow color, and her golden yellow eye also glows. Great Speed & Reflexes: In her previous battles, she has shown great skills in avoiding her enemies' attacks with great speed, and also outrunning most of her enemies. She can avoid direct hits from multiple enemies with her reflexes, and as noted by many people, they are deadly dangerous. Her speed and reflexes work just fine, allowing her to encounter multiple enemies such as gangs in the World of the Living, and escape from them without any visible scratch. Her speed, while being great, allows her to maximize the damage she can deal to her enemies, as her already impressive strength and Hierro combined with her speed can result in a deadly opponent. Most of her enemies did not actually notice how many times they were hit by her, as evident to her great speed. She can also run fast, and has shown no visible flaw when running away. She can outrun even Sonído masters, and when she is tired, her speed does not seem to decrease. Keen Intellect: Regardless of her quiet nature, Ellen Kielle is certainly the type to observe. Her rather observant and silent nature leads to her own advantages in battle, which allows her to gain the upper hand just by collecting enough information from her enemies. She used this in order to exploit the biggest, visible weaknesses available in her enemies, allowing her to gain control of the entire combat if she gained the information she wants. It has also been noted that her intellect surpasses an average Lieutenant-class, and can be very dangerous when completely used in actual combat, as with her smart mind, she can defeat any of her enemies, even who are way stronger than her, just by collecting data from them. By having enough data and information, it leads to her own way of defeating them; whether she wants to sadistically defeat them using the information she has, or slaughter them slowly. Cero '(虚閃 (セロ), ''Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): One of the most basic offensive Hollow and Arrancar techniques. Cero allows a particular Hollow or Arrancar to condense his or her spiritual power into the form of a ball, and fires it in the same manner as a laser beam. Usually, the power, speed, and color of a Cero varies between the practitioner who fires it. In Ellen Kielle's case, the speed of her Cero is far beyond normal levels, even some are astonished just by seeing it, and the power it carries will turn anything it touches into ashes. She is able to do multiple surprise attacks using her Cero, because the speed of her Cero can catch anyone off-guard. She fires her Cero from her fingertips, and the color of her Cero is golden-yellow like. She fires her Cero occasionally whenever she is in desperate measures. [[w:c:bleach:Sonido|'''Sonído Master]]: One of the most basic mobility Arrancar techniques. Sonído, while similar to Shunpo and Hirenkyaku in a way, allows a practitioner to move faster than the eye can follow, seemingly similar to teleportation. While Shunpo is known to swoosh, and Hirenkyaku is known to disappear instantly, Sonído is known to make boom-like sound, similar to a sound wave, when it is used. Sonído is the best and one of Ellen Kielle's favorite techniques, thus she has mastered it the time she known about it. While other Arrancar seem to just disappear and appear suddenly, Ellen Kielle's mastery on Sonído allows her to completely disappear without trace, and appear instantly, seemingly as if she literally teleported, no trace of any Sonído being used. Also, her mastery on it allows her to completely blend in with her surroundings and even shield her presence while using it. She can literally disappear while using it. Descorrer '(解空 (デスコレール), ''Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"): The spiritual pathway Hollows use in order to travel from Hueco Mundo to other worlds, this technique is used by Espada-level Arrancar in order to open a Garganta. While the stability of a Garganta varies between the Hollows who open it, Descorrer allows Espada-level Arrancar to open a completely stable Garganta, and adds enough Reiryoku in order to stabilize the pathways inside the Garganta. Because Ellen is the former second Espada, her Reiryoku is enough to stabilize the Garganta without even using Descorrer, and her spiritual pressure adds up to stabilize and strengthen the pathway inside the Garganta she opens. While some Espada doesn't actually care about the stability, Ellen puts enough of her Reiryoku, not decreasing its amount, in order stabilize both the Garganta and the pathway. It is how she arrived in the World of the Living safely without a scratch. '''Modificación (パターン補正 (修正), Modificacion; ''Spanish for "''Modification", Japanese for "Pattern Correction"): Ellen has the ability to change shapes of objects, one of them being her hollow mask that has been shifted into her eye bandage. This power is sourced from her own Reiatsu, configuring it to make any objects she wants. By manipulating Reishi to fill the hardened shape that she has created, the shape will fill out and eventually become a solid object. This technique seem to be continuous, as Ellen has proved that she can make an artificial body, which what Shinigami would call a Gigai, and the Gigai lasted up until now. This technique, while particularly complicated, can be used any time by Ellen in any speed, and when a chance happens that she is about to get hit, this technique will be fast enough to change any object surrounding her into a shield. The sturdiness of the object she creates varies within not the shape that she creates, instead it varies within her own stabilized Reiatsu. If her Reiatsu is not stable at the time, the sturdiness of the object she creates, even if the object takes the form of a solid rock, it can be destroyed easily. ''Zanpakutō'' Dragón (金装甲太陽鬼 (ドラゴン), doragon; Spanish for "Dragon", Japanese for "Gold-Armoured Sun Demon"): Ellen's Zanpakutō takes the form of a sword variant. It is quite heavy, heavy enough that usually it needs two hands to hold it, although Ellen can easily wield it using one. It has golden-wrapped hilt around the hilt with the usual wrapping, and it has a black-colored sheathe to completely sheathe its blade. It is sheathed across her back with the hilt pointing out beside her face, allowing her to reach it and unsheathe it. *''' Resurrección': It's release name for her ''Zanpakutō ''is '"Shine"' (輝き, ''kagayaki). Dragón turns the sky into a colorful dome of gold-colored skies, to which comes down in rushing surge of Reiatsu to surround her, soon evaporates her away and seemingly make her disappear for a moment. In her newly released state, Ellen, taking on a knight-like appearance, becomes an armored knight-like with a set of black dragon-like wings sprouting behind her back. The remains of her Hollow mask extends and changes into becoming a black helmet-like armor upon her head, covering the upper sides of her face, with two thick, blackened curled horns protruding from the sides of the helmet. The markings on the left side of her chin, upon entering her released state, extends into great lengths, reaching the lower edges of her left eye, with the same markings appeared on the right side of her chin, also extends to reach the edges of her covered right eye. As her mask extends to a helmet which covers her head, it leaves her right eye open, although it is covered in raw Reiatsu, hard enough to block any attacks. Covering most of her attire currently, golden-yellow-colored armor, similar to that of a knight, which also covers her entire body. The armor will act as inferno shields, sturdy enough to block any physical and spiritual attacks, as it is the raw power of her released Reiatsu. However, despite being able to block any physical and spiritual attacks, they are not solid, as they are only her hardened, raw Reiatsu, similar to her eyepatch-shaped Reiatsu which covers her right eye. In this form, she mainly focuses on hand-to-hand combat, but she is also able to generate her Zanpakutō when it is needed or when she wants to. Resurrección Special Ability: She can gain even greater physical abilities in this form. Ellen Kielle has the unique ability to enter a second released form called Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. *'Cuchilla de Gemelo' (太陽神の剣(ツインブレード), Spanish for "Twin Blade", Japanese for "Sword of the Sun God"): Ellen can summon a weapon which will replace her Zanpakutō in her Resurrección form, which also bears similarities to the original one. This weapon takes the form of Ellen's Zanpakutō, although slight changes have been made onto it such as its entirety is not solid, but composed of nothing more but Ellen's raw spiritual pressure, which means that this weapon is very deadly while in close combat as it contains Ellen's exerted Reiatsu. And even though it is not solid, it can deal physical damages just like her original Zanpakutō, and because it is composed of nothing more than spiritual pressure, it deals devastating damages with simple slashes. The structure of its raw Reiatsu can also be changed, with or without her skill, into the shape of a long spear, about the same height as Ellen herself, with javelin-like designs, also composed of nothing more than her raw spiritual pressure. It holds great power when hurled towards her enemies in long range, and the effectiveness of its Reiatsu material allows it to deal greater damages. Ellen can regenerate the weapon out of the raw spiritual pressure of her released form's armor, and can also be used in her Segunda Etapa form. *'Enhanced Strength/Speed': Before Ellen enters her released form, she is given the choice either to augment the power of her strength, or the fastness of her speed. This is not optional, and she has to pick a choice. Once she has picked one, one will be greatly enhanced and augmented into beyond any level imaginable, while the other weakens dramatically as if its entirety is consumed by the other one, meaning that a sacrifice must be made in order to boost one and weaker the other one. It can only be used once, although she can switch or do the choice all over again while entering her Segunda Etapa form. Her increased amount of strength allows her to punch through any solid objects with only light punches, whereas her increased amount of speed allows her to evade anything or surprise her enemies without even using her great skill in Sonìdo. *'Enhanced Hierro': Her Hierro is greatly enhanced while in her released state, mostly coming from the immense amount of her Reiatsu surrounding her entire body. With her increased strength (if she picked it), she is able to bust through anything, any solid objects, any spiritual shields, literally anything without showing any effort at all. Her increased Hierro, coupled with her immense Reiatsu around her body acting as armor, does not allow those who have weaker Reiatsu to penetrate through her armor, or even reach her armor by surviving her intense Reiatsu. If the armor is penetrable with those who have weaker Reiatsu, something is amiss, something like a gap within her Reiatsu armor. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Despite her immense amount of Reiryoku is far beyond those of captain-classes, reaching even Head Captain-class, her Reiryoku is greatly enhanced. Even without exerting her Reiatsu, everyone around her, regardless of the amount of Reiryoku they have, will probably feel the air even denser than before, and some with low-level Reiryoku or non-spiritual beings will probably choke to death in the presence of Ellen even without her Reiatsu exerted. However, she does have the option to exert her golden-yellow-colored Reiatsu, which can instantly kill few Fourth Seat Shinigami-level, or even up to Lieutenant-class Shinigami is not able to breath or walk properly within her Reiatsu. *[[w:c:bleach:Cero Oscuras|'Cero Oscuras']](黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"): Ellen is able to fire a stronger version of a normal Cero, far beyond [[w:c:bleach:Gran Rey Cero|'Gran Rey Cero']]. This Cero is very powerful that it disturbs the very composition of spirit particles, and can literally turn anything it touches to nothing, and not even ashes or spirit particles survive, leaving the fired places in state of crumbling space as the spirit particles are gone. Ellen fires this Cero from her tip of her index fingers, and it is completely black with golden-yellow-colored outline, although it charges slowly. As such release of power disturbs the composition and existence of her surroundings, she never uses it unless forced to, and in her case, it is hard to control, and her lack of control can result in immediate end of her surroundings, including herself. This Cero can also be used by Ellen in her Segunda Etapa form with even greater power. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level") Ellen has avoided using the '''Segunda Etapa '''form, although her ability to do so remains. Her hardened, raw Reiatsu armor which covers her entire body is replaced with the entirety of a solid, knight-like armor which also covers her entire body, except her chest area and her right shoulder where her hollow hole is completely exposed. The color of the solid armor, instead of being golden-yellow, it has distinction of having pure black color than her normal released form, although some edges and corners still have the color. Her fingers are covered in black crystalline-like claw extensions which can aid her while in combat, and became very useful as she mainly focuses on hand-to-hand combat. The black set of dragon-like wings are shining in the midst of darkness, burning and aflame in her new black Reiatsu with golden-yellow outline. The markings across her chins and cheeks became thin, and became golden-yellow in color. The pupil of her eye became sharper and the sclera across her eye became pitch black in color. Her Espada tattoo disappears in this form. She describes this form to be her own illusion of torment, from her nightmares she dreamt and the lives of Hollows she took to become stronger. In other words, she refers this second stage as "Pure Fear". Trivia Credits All pictures shown on this Character page was personally drawn by me. This character was made for fan-only purposes, and is not a real character off Bleach. Special thanks to Joseph.azriel for spicing up my character a bit. I really appreciate it. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Former Espada Category:Espada Category:Vasto Lorde Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good